


Steel and Death

by Prince_Aelin



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Aelin/pseuds/Prince_Aelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aelin, son of Prince Dorian.<br/>Prince of Vanna, Leader of the Exiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue (I Think)

"Bow at ready, ever watching,  
Quarry Sighted, target marked,  
So few can match his speed,  
None will see the one that stalks them,  
None will catch the glint of his dark hair,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick Appendix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> House of Vanna

The house of kings, well known for its; great politicians, conquerors, smiths and swordsmen. Sprung from the loins of the legendary smith Vanna, who created the kingdom of Vanna. House Vanna was created thousand of years before the birth of the last true HighKing -Dronik. Vanna's sons went on to attain the title of HighKing, though they were known as the smithkings before. They're words: "By Skill -Not Force"

**Author's Note:**

> "There is no shame in fear, what matters is how we face it."  
> -Jon Snow


End file.
